


I'll be Home for Christmas

by MegsChaos



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Slice of Life, guys will be guys, relena with a personality, workaholics and the men who love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegsChaos/pseuds/MegsChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre deals with Heero being gone during the holiday season as well as any annoyed spouse would...and when he gets a call from the hospital...Lady Une should be glad he no longer has a Gundam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be Home for Christmas

Quatre Winner was annoyed. He actually had passed annoyed about three miles back and was working towards ragingly pissed off. His lover of three years was off on a damn mission – to Allah knows where – and although he was SUPPOSED to have been back yesterday he was still nowhere to be seen. Une, the wench, was not giving up ANY Intel at all. Quatre was in the process of cursing her, her ancestors and all of their pets and belongings in very fluent Arabic when the door opened.

“Mr. Winner, the Chang’s are here sir.”

“Pleased take them to our personal living room – not the one that is on the public tour. Tell them I will be there as soon as I can.”

‘Heero Yuy, get yourself back here soon.’ His eyes softened at the thought of his driven lover, ‘The house is too quiet without you here.’

~~

Relena smiled at Quatre, as he entered the room not five minutes after they arrived. Her eyes still as warm and lively as they had been during the War all those years ago. Her hair was shorter than it had been and it added a maturity to her features se might have never gained otherwise. Wufei was still as broodingly attractive as ever, but a smile came more readily to his lips now and his temper had been cooled somewhat…

“Welcome you two! It seems like forever since we were all together. It’s a shame that Trowa and Duo can’t make it till New Years. But please sit and we will have coffee and cookies and gossip.” Quatre said as he hugged two of his oldest friends hello. Wufei returned the hug and looked into the open teal-blue eyes as the blonde pilot pulled back. Quatre just shook his head and put his smile back on his face.

Heero had promised to be home for Christmas. Heero always kept his word. So there was nothing to worry about for at least three more days.

~~

Heero Yuy was past mildly annoyed. He was past furious. He was bordering on homicidal. However, as is lover frequently reminded him. They could no longer kill like they could in the War, being a moron was not a death sentence, and NO random act of violence were not okay. E gritted his teeth and sat in his stakeout room and stared out his window with a death glare in his blue eyes. He was NOT going to break his promise to his blonde lover. He WOULD be home by Christmas – come hell or high water. It was their first Christmas in the new house, Wufei and Relena were coming to stay through the first of the year, and damn it he wanted to be there.

To see Quatre beat Wufei at chess, to hold Quatre while they watch old TV specials and ten make fun of them, make cookies with Relena and then later play with the left over icing and his very will partner. None of which was going to happen if the damn man didn’t make his damn drop so Heero could get it on tape, send it to Une and get his ass home. E missed his BED. Sleeping on the floor was HIGHLY overrated once you had slept on a heat pillow-top mattress in 450 count sheets with an eager lover at our side.

“Come on dammit…”

~~

“Heero still isn’t back yet? I thought he had Christmas off this year?” Relena said confusedly over after dinner drinks in the living room again. Quatre groaned and closed his eyes.

“You are right he was. Then that wench Une calls him up all frantic and says the one thing guaranteed to make Heero do anything – ‘I need you.’ Fool of a man went with the express promise he would be back by Christmas. So I give him three days before we go and kick Une’s ass…”

Wufei snorted, “That woman has no concept of the word ‘family’ at times. She tried to convince me Relena would understand me on a mission on our anniversary.”

Quatre had to laugh at that. Une would think anyone would understand. Relena glared into the fire, “She had the guts to tell me it was for the greater good. I told her having my husband home was for HER greater good. Then I reminded her of my stalking tendencies. Shockingly – she managed to find someone else.”

Quatre saluted her with his wine glass, “You must be scarier than me, and she just sort of talked to a spot over my shoulder and never seemed to take in the fact I wanted him HERE.”

Relena and Wufei grinned at each other. Sometimes the businessman could sound like a petulant child. He would even pout – and it was adorable. This was one of those times. He looked at them and correctly interpreted the look.

“Oh shut up!”

~~

Heero glared at the man on the other side of the street, “This is not the time for hanging your damn holly. This is the time for doing our damn gun smuggling. Get to it so I still can get home you fool.”

‘Une, after Quatre kills you, I will bring you back to kill you myself.’

~~

The next few days seemed to crawl by. Both of them looking forward to the holiday and both seeming to know they were not going to see each other. Heero took to sleeping holding a pillow just because he missed holding someone at night.

Quatre sat in their bed on Christmas Eve and looked lost. Heero’s side was cold and untouched. His pillow untouched. A hand reached out slowly to touch it and soon the pillow as in a death grip of a hug.

Deep breaths told the lover that his smell was still there. The crisp manly smell of Heero’s shampoo made his heart hurt. He needed those arms tonight. He needed to be held and loved. TO be reminded that THIS Christmas there was no war, no revolt, nothing but friends and family. Nothing but them.

A lone tear trickled down is cheek.

“Heero…”

~~

Four countries away there was an empty room and flashing emergency lights. There were shouts and cursing. There were emergency personnel. 

There was silence, then a cry of, “AGENT DOWN!”

~~

2am Christmas Morning

the phone rang. Quatre sat up and looked at it. Then reached out with a slow trembling hand.

“Mr. Winner? This is Doctor Henderson at Saint Joseph’s Memorial Hospital in Edinburgh…”

Nerveless fingers dropped the phone just as Wufei burst into the room to see another tear race down a pale cheek.

~~

3am Christmas Morning

Wufei had a shell-shocked wife and furious friend, and a tightlipped hospital staff. Damn this all to hell. If this had been him and ‘Lena there would be no damn hold up getting someone to tell them Heero was going to be fine.

He was going to be. There was simply no other option. Heero would be fine.

“I am looking for a Quatre Winner?”

Quatre shot up and didn’t even notice the look of shock that flashed in the doctor’s eyes. Wufei did and inside he laughed. Not a lot of people ever saw the billionaire in jeans, old sneakers, and a sweatshirt stolen from his lover; they never saw his wild hair or the lack of a tie for that matter.

“I am Doctor Henderson, I am in charge of Mr. Yuy’s care here. I apologize for the delay I was told you had not yet arrived. Mr. Yuy was shot three times. Once in the upper thigh, another in the chest and then another in his gun arm. He was a lucky man in that no internal organs were damaged. He did lose a lot of blood tough and we want to keep him…”

“No. He comes home today. As soon as I can sign the papers.” Was Quatre’s firm response. Wufei nodded and moved closer to back up Quatre.

“Mr. Winner I don’t think you understand…”

“I know more about him than you. I was a pilot sir. I was pilot 04, and the man you operated on was pilot 01. I am talking him home. I know how to care for gun wounds. You learn how to fast in a war when everyone is trying to kill you and you don’t trust hospitals. If he wakes up here he will not be in a happy place and trust me – you don’t want that doctor. SO I am taking him home.”

Wufei nodded, “Drugging us is usually a no go. We were made impervious to too much. Sedating us brings on nightmares and restraining us is a good way to end up injured badly yourself.”

Relena chose that moment to step forward, “Doctor Henderson, we are taking him home. I suggest you get the papers.”

“Mrs. Relena?”

Wufei snorted, “We do logic and get nowhere. She smiles and go is the word.”

Relena smirked, “Whatever gets us there – right?”

~~

Pain sucked. A lot. Heero groggily blinked open his eyes to see Quatre there over him and they were moving…in a car?

“Q-Q- Quatre? Wha’ th’ ‘ell?”

Quatre smiled down at him, “Shhhh, we are almost home. You can talk then okay? Just rest.”

“Sorry ‘m late. Don’ be mad?”

There was a coked laugh, “I’m not Heero. I promise, now rest.”

~~

3pm Christmas Day

“I said no Quatre.”

“Heero, you can’t walk on your leg yet and I can’t leave you alone up here. You know you want to see everyone. Now stop acting like a toddler!”

Cobalt flashed at teal and there was a laugh, “You know. I missed you.”

Heero smiled tiredly, “What are my chances of getting out of this alive and sane?”

“Slim and none.”

“Get Chang, and we are to NEVER tell anyone this story.”

Quatre nodded and went to get Wufei to help Heero down to the living room.

~~

Lights twinkled, a fire was crackling away in the fireplace and Quatre was cuddled up on his good side, feeling warm and safe. Heero smiled and kissed the tousled hair of his lover and pulled him closer.

“Spill Heero Yuy. What happened that they got the drop on you?” Relena finally said looking at Heero with wide eyes. Wufei nodded and turned to face his teammate. Quatre even pulled away to look at him expectantly. Well, he tried to, Heero pulled him back.

“Let’s just say I was…not in a happy place and was thinking of other things…Anyway the deal was halfway through when I saw it. I put in the call, grabbed my badge and my gun and went out to stop them. Well, they had figured out we were on to tem and had a sniper. Got me twice before I got him. Then there was a bodyguard that got lucky. Did getting sot always hurt this much – or am I getting too old for this?” Heero asked conversationally at the end of is Reader’s Digest Version of the mission.

Quatre snorted, “I am too damn old to be getting early morning calls from strange doctor’s. I would say though getting shot has never been on my top ten things to do.”

Wufei nodded, “Although, grazing are better than say, a gut shot.”

“Collapsed lung.”

“Artery wounds.”

“Vital organ lacerations.”

Relena sighed wearily, “I have no scars from the war – are you all trying to make me jealous. Heero even kept telling me he was going to kill me and never did.”

Heero groaned, “’Lena I love you. But during the war you more a pest than an actual target. Me telling you I was going to kill you was more like when I tell Duo to shut up before I make him watch tapes of straight porn. It is just a threat.”

Quatre smirked, “Although that time at one safe house where you showed up and every 45 minutes on the dot you were on tat damned balcony screaming for Heero to come and kill you, were in the process of drawing straws when you finally stopped.”

Wufei nodded and dodged the wifely smack to his arm, “This was before I realized you were my destiny.”

Relena sighed happily and leaned on her husband’s arm, “Look at us now. We are all happy…”

Quatre looked up at Hero and moved to kiss him. Heero was home, it was Christmas and they had two of their dearest friends with them to celebrate. Yes, look at them now… He sighed.

Heero grinned at Wufei suddenly, “I just realized – this put my scar count back up on op over Duo’s.”

The Chinese man suddenly had an unholy smile on his face, “Let me be in the room when you tell him?”

Quatre nodded eagerly, “Please? It’ll be great!”

Relena just massaged her temples and looked at all the men in the room fondly; at least tings hadn’t changed too much…


End file.
